Wine
by MintMojo
Summary: A SasuNaru fic for Opposite party.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Seorang pria terlihat melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan seraya merebahkan tubuhnya keatas sofa. Penampilannya terlihat sangat urakan ditambah dengan kantung mata yang menghitam. Alisnya berkerut diiringi dengan helaan napasnya yang terdengar berat.<p>

Ia merogoh saku celana mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna hitam. Mencari sebuah nomer yang tersimpan di ponselnya untuk meminta bantuan.

Cukup lama ia menunggu untuk mendengar sapaan seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama 12 tahun.

"Ada apa...?"

"Cepatlah datang. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu..."

.

**Krieeeet...**

Sesosok pria dengan sebatang rokok terselip di jemarinya melangkah mendekat. "Kau seperti mayat hidup saja Naruto. Kau tidak bercermin...?" Ia mematikan rokoknya, melirik kearah pria urakan disampingnya. "Kuharap masalah kali ini tidak menyangkut seorang wanita..."

Ia melirik kearah seseorang yang telah membuatnya menunggu selama 45 menit. "Wanita Eropa sialan itu tidak sanggup untuk memenuhi permintaan yang telah kami sepakati sebelumnya. Ia memutuskan kontrak kerja dan mengembalikan semua uangku..." Ia bangkit dari atas sofa, mengacak rambut pirang dengan jemarinya. "Semua stock wine yang tersimpan di gudang sudah hampir habis. Dan aku mendapat kabar jika stock wine di Paris hanya tersisa 1000 botol. Anak buahku tidak bisa menemukan Winery pengganti..." Ia memijat pelipisnya. "Karena itu aku harus turun tangan kali ini..."

"Tenangkan dirimu Naruto. Pemilik hotel bintang 7 sepertimu tidak cocok dengan penampilan urakan seperti ini..."

Ia menanggapi perkataan Shikamaru dengan berdecak kesal.

Cukup lama pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas ini terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran jeniusnya hingga seringai tipis menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

"Naruto..." Panggilnya.

Sang pirang menoleh dengan wajah malasnya.

"Kosongkan waktumu untuk 3 hari kedepan..."

"Huh, untuk apa...?"

Ia bangkit dari atas sofa dan melangkah santai kearah pintu. "Aku tahu siapa orang yang bisa membantumu. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 7 pagi besok..." Ujarnya santai seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Sang pirang kembali membaringkan tubuhnya keatas sofa. "Pukul 7 pagi, yang benar saja...?" Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah didalam ruang kerjanya yang hening.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu tempuh selama 5 jam, Shikamaru memincingkan matanya saat melihat bangunan besar dari bergaya kuno yang didominasi oleh kayu dan bebatuan tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "Tidak kusangka masih sama seperti dahulu..."

"Naruto..." Panggilnya.

"Zzzz..."

"Naruto..." Ia mengguncangkan tubuh sang pirang.

Dengan berat Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap kearah sang Nara. Perjalanan ini cukup membuatnya mengantuk. "Hm...?"

"Lihat itu..." Ia menunjuk kearah sebuah bangunan kayu.

Cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. "Huh...?" Ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tidak mungkin, ditempat seperti ini...?" Pupil matanya membulat sempurna. "Winery...?"

Shikamaru tersenyum puas melihat wajah kaget sang pirang."Kau mungkin tidak mengetahuinya, tetapi ayahku sering membawaku kesini saat kecil..." Jelas Shikamaru seraya menepikan mobilnya. "Ayo, bukankah kau memiliki waktu terbatas...?" Shikamaru menyeringai dan melepas safety belt miliknya.

"Kau benar..." Naruto turun dari dalam mobil dan menjejakan kakinya keatas rumput. Pupil birunya menatap kagum kearah kebun anggur yang terhampar luas disekitarnya. 'Besar sekali...' Batinnya.

Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang Nara. "Aku tidak pernah mengetahui jika ada Winery sebesar ini..." Bisiknya pelan.

"Pemilik Winery yang satu ini memang sedikit–" ia mengedikan bahunya. "Kau pasti tahu itu..."

"Ahh–" Naruto mengangguk. Bagi pebisnis sepertinya, memang ada beberapa hal yang harus dirahasiakan dan ia sudah tidak heran lagi dengan urusan semacam itu. "Baiklah, sebaiknya aku harus bertemu dengan pemilik Winery ini secepatnya..."

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika sesosok gadis cantik berambut pink terlihat menghampirinya dari balik barel-barel anggur. "Selamat datang, namaku Sakura..." Ucapnya ramah. "Tuan muda telah menunggumu sedari tadi..."

'Eh...?' Batin Naruto bingung.

"Ayo Naruto..." Panggil Shikamaru.

"Huh benarkah...?"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Aku telah membuat janji ketika kau tertidur tadi..." Ucap Shikamaru.

'Secepat itu...?' Batinnya bingung.

"Sudah jangan banyak berpikir, kau hanya memiliki waktu sangat singkat bukan...?" Dengan semangat ia menarik lengan Naruto mengikuti sang gadis berambut pink.

**Tok...Tok...Tok...**

Dengan senyum lebarnya Sakura mempersilahkan Naruto dan Shikamaru masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Naruto, tidak sabar lagi untuk membebaskan sang sahabat dari masalah yang membuat kepalanya sakit dan selera makannya hilang.

"H-hey–!" Naruto menoleh. "Apa yang kau lakukan? aku bisa berjalan sendiri–!" Protes Naruto.

"Iya–iya, aku tahu..." Karena terlalu bersemangat Shikamaru tidak menyadari ada beberapa buku tebal diatas lantai yang berada di hadapan Naruto.

"Kubilang henti– Aghh–!" Dengan mulus ia tersandung dan tersungkur di lantai dengan sangat tidak elit.

"Oops..." Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya dan berbalik. Maafkan aku, lebih baik aku menunggumu di luar saja..." Ujarnya mencoba melarikan diri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa...?" Seorang pria terlihat menghampirinya dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Sahutnya pelan seraya menarik uluran tangan dihadapannya. Ya, sepertinya kesialan sejak kemarin tidak ingin meninggalkan dirinya.

"Terima kasih..." Sahutnya datar seraya menatap sesosok pria dihadapannya yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya.

Biru menatap hitam

"Huh...?" sontak Naruto mengerutkan alisnya dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Kau pemilik Winery ini...?" Ujarnya tidak percaya.

"Hn..." Sahutnya singkat. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke..."

'Huh? Tidak kusangka ia masih sangat muda. Kupikir pemilik Winery ini seorang paman tua berambut dan berkumis putih dengan cerutu di bibirnya. Walaupun wajahnya kaku dan dingin bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terlihat tampan seperti itu...?' Batin Naruto.

"Kudengar kau ingin bekerja sama denganku..." Ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju meja kerjanya.

Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan semua imajinasinya. "Ya, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. aku membutuhkan beberapa jenis Wine untuk hotelku secepatnya..." Sahutnya.

"Kami memiliki semua jenis wine didalam gudang..." Ia bangkit dari atas kursi. "Kau mau melihatnya terlebih dahulu...?"

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Naruto mantap dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Cukup lama Naruto menunggu hingga ia tersadar sang Uchiha tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip. "Hey– Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau jadi membawaku ke gudang penyimpanan atau tidak...?" Ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Ah– kau benar..." Sontak sang Uchiha berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

'Eh...? Pria aneh...' Batinnya dalam hati.

.

Aroma wine yang cukup menyengat seakan menyambut mereka ketika memasuki sebuah gudang penyimpanan berisikan barel-barel anggur dalam jumlah besar.

Ia menunjuk sebuah barel di sampingnya. "Kami memiliki Red Wine yang terbuat dari anggur merah terbaik, White Wine yang terbuat dari anggur putih terbaik, Rose Wine–"

"Wine yang berwarna merah muda atau merah jambu yang dibuat dari anggur merah namun dengan proses ekstraksi warna yang lebih singkat dibandingkan dengan proses pembuatan Red Wine..." Potong Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya. "Benar, tidak kusangka kau mengerti hal itu..." Ucapnya datar.

"Hey apa kau bilang? tentu saja aku mengerti! Dasar Teme!" Protes Naruto.

"Jangan panggil aku Teme, Dobe..."

"Teme–!"

"Dobe–!"

"Teme–!"

"Dobe–!"

"Teme–!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan berbalik. Sepertinya kali ini ia memiliki customer yang sedikit merepotkan. "Sparkling Wine adalah wine yang mengandung

cukup banyak gelembung karbon dioksida di

dalamnya..." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Champagne adalah sparkling wine favoritku..." Sahut Naruto.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku juga menyukai Champagne..." Sahutnya singkat. Ia menunjuk kearah barel yang terletak di sisi kirinya. "Kami juga memiliki Sweet Wine. Wine–

"Yang masih banyak mengandung gula sisa hasil fermentasi bisa disebut dengan residual sugar sehingga membuat rasanya menjadi manis..." Potong Naruto.

"Fortified Wine. Wine–"

"Yang mengandung alkohol lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan wine biasa. Kadar alkohol yang tinggi ini adalah hasil dari penambahan spirit pada proses pembuatannya..." Potong Naruto.

Ia berbalik dan menatap sang pirang kesal. "Dobe, aku tidak memberimu sebuah pertanyaan..."

Ia menggaruk kepalanya malu. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukan sedikit kemampuanku padamu Teme..." Sahutnya polos.

Melihat wajah polos sang Uzumaki yang tersenyum padanya, pria Uchiha ini kembali menghela napasnya dan berbalik. 'Mengapa wajahnya manis sekali?' Batinya kesal dalam hati.

**PLOP**

Sasuke membuka tutup botol wine dan menuangnya kedalam gelas. "Kau mau mencobanya...?"

"Baiklah..." Sahut Naruto. Tentu saja ia harus mengetes rasa dari Wine yang akan ia sajikan kepada pada pengunjung hotel nantinya.

"Whoa..." Ia menatap tidak percaya kearah gelas didalam genggaman tangannya. "Tidak kusangka..."

Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah sang Uchiha ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Kau menyukainya...?"

"Tentu saja–!" Sahutnya mantap. "Aku menginginka– unff–!" Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke memasukan sepotong keju kedalam mulutnya.

"Simpan perkataanmu untuk diruanganku nanti..." Ia mengandeng tangan Naruto dan menariknya.

"Hummhh–?" Awalnya Naruto cukup terkejut ketika Sasuke secara tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, tetapi ia tidak menolak. membiarkan pria berwajah kaku dan dingin itu mengenggam bahkan menarik tangannya.

.

"Aku membutuhkan Wine masing-masing 1000 botol dari setiap jenis wine yang kau produksi setiap bulan..." Jelas Naruto.

"Sebanyak itu...?"

Ia menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Berharap jika pria berambut hitam ini tidak menolak permintaanya. "Kau sanggup...?"

"Hn..."

Ia mendesah lega, beban di bahunya seakan terangkat. "Baguslah. Tidak ada Winery yang sanggup sebelumnya..."

"Eropa...?"

Naruto mengangguk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung sofa. Kini ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. "Sasuke..." Panggilnya pelan. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih..." Dengan susah payah ia menahan kelopak matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat.

Sasuke meletakan pena miliknya keatas meja dan menoleh kearah sang pirang yang tertidur pulas di sofanya. "..." Ia melangkah mendekat dan menatap wajah polos sang pirang. "Dasar bodoh, tertidur di dalam ruanganku seperti ini dengan wajah polosmu yang sangat manis..." Ucapnya pelan saat jemarinya menyentuh rambut pirang Naruto.

"Self defense miliknya memang rendah..."

Tubuh sang Uchiha tersentak kaget. Ia menarik tangannya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari arah pintu.

"Dengan mudah Naruto bisa mempercayai orang asing yang baru saja bertemu denganya..." Ia melangkah mendekat dan membopong tubuh Naruto di pundaknya. "Nanti malam akan aku pastikan Naruto mengirimkan uang pembayaran padamu dan kau bisa mengirimkan botol-botol Wine milikmu ketika uang sudah berada dalam tanganmu..." Sahutnya datar.

"Siapa kau...?"

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Aku sahabat Naruto sejak kecil, Kau bisa memanggilku Shikamaru..." Ia berbalik dan melangkah kearah pintu. "Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu Sasuke..." Dengan santai ia melambaikan tangannya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung.

.

.

.

"Naruto..."

"Zzz...zzz..."

"Naruto..." Ia sedikit menguncangkan bahu sang pirang.

"Nhh–?" Ia membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. "Apa–?"

"Kau tertidur di dalam ruang kerja orang asing, kau tidak pernah mengingat ucapanku untuk berhati-hati terhadap orang asing huh...?"

Cukup lama Naruto terdiam mencerna perkataan Shikamaru. "Ahh– itu? Maafkan aku, lagipula sepertinya Sasuke pria yang baik. ia tidak akan marah karena aku tertidur diatas sofa empuknya..." Sahutnya enteng seraya menempelkan dahinya ke kaca mobil dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ck, Kau itu–!" Protes Shikamaru. Ia menghela napasnya mengingat jika sedang menyetir. "Merepotkan sekali, kau tidak tahu betapa beratnya tubuhmu itu..."

"Jika seperti itu, seharusnya kau meninggalkan tubuhku disana..." Sahutnya enteng, ia mulai malas dengan protes yang di lontarkan sang sahabat.

"Ya, seharusnya aku memang melakukan itu dan membiarkan Sasuke menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu..."

Sontak Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah samping. "A-apa katamu...?"

"Ia menatapmu seakan-akan tidak pernah melihat sosok seorang pria sebelumnya. Dan jemarinya bermain dengan rambut pirangmu..." Dengan jengkel Shikamaru memperagakan apa saja yang baru ia lihat.

"Bagaimana jika aku sedang tidak berada di dekatmu? Apakah kau masih setia dengan low self defense milikmu...?" Ucap Shikamaru. "Kau tahu? Mungkin ini saatnya untukku berhenti dan membiarkanmu berpetualang seorang diri. Aku sudah mulai lelah melihat tingkah laku seluruh pria yang berada di dekatmu. Mereka seakan dengan gamblang menunjukan sifat aslinya saat berada dekat denganmu..."

"Apa maksudmu...?"

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskanya. "Naruto, kau membuat seluruh pria normal yang berada di dekatmu menjadi tidak normal..." Jelasnya tidak peduli lagi.

"A-apa?! Enak saja!" Protesnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku sudah bersamamu lebih dari 12 tahun. Kedua pupil mataku ini sudah puas melihat berbagai macam reaksi pria yang berada di dekatmu..." Sahutnya kesal.

Naruto terdiam, berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dan berputar-putar di kepalanya.

"Shikamaru..." Panggilnya pelan. "K-kau... Kau tidak menyukaiku bukan...?"

"Aku menyukaimu..." Sahutnya enteng. Shikamaru bisa melihat sang pirang sedikit menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari sudut matanya.

"A-aku... Aku tidak bisa membalas cintamu Shikamaru..." Sahutnya dengan terbata. "Aku– selalu menganggapmu hanya sebagai sahabat..."

"BWAHAHAHA–!"

Naruto menoleh dan menatap sang Nara horror. "Shika...?"

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang dan berusaha menahan tawanya. "Sebagai seorang sahabat. Maafkan aku, aku hanya bergurau..." Ia menyeka sudut matanya yang basah.

Naruto menghela napasnya lega. "Kau– dasar brengsek! Kupikir aku akan kehilangan seorang sahabat malam ini..." Jelasnya.

"Lihatlah, wajahmu sangat pucat Naruto..." Ia kembali tertawa. "Kau tidak akan kehilangan seorang sahabat, tetapi kau akan kehilangan seorang penjaga..."

"Huh– penjaga...?"

"Penjagamu yang lama sudah terlalu lelah dan ingin beristirahat, lagipula sepertinya kau akan mendapatkan penjaga yang baru sebentar lagi dan tentu saja aku menyetujuinya..." Ia menyeringai kearah sang pirang.

Naruto menatap sang Nara bingung. Tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dimaksud pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas disebelahnya.

.

.

.

**Drrrrrttt**...**Drrttttt**...**Drrrtttt**...

'Ahh sial–! siapa yang menghubungiku pagi-pagi buta seperti ini...' Batinnya kesal seraya menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara tumpukan bantal.

**Drrrttt**...**Drrrrttt**...**Drrrtttt**...

Ia berdecak kesal dan terpaksa bangkit dari atas kasur. "Iya–iya–" ucapnya malas.

"Maafkan aku menganggumu pagi-pagi seperti ini Naruto-sama..."

Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari dalam ponselnya.

"Tetapi 5000 botol wine baru saja datang...!" Ucapnya girang.

"Ohh? Benarkah...?" Naruto tersenyum, tentu saja ia sudah tahu jika Sasuke akan mengirimkan 5000 botol wine hari ini. "Baiklah, sepertinya kalian harus kembali bekerja keras..." Ucapnya santai.

"Baik Naruto-Sama!"

Naruto mematikan ponselnya. "Hahh–" desahnya lega. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan menatap langit-langit. 'Haruskah aku mengunjungi Sasuke untuk sekedar berterima kasih...?' Batinnya dalam hati.

'Tetapi bukankah Shikamaru bilang ia menyentuh rambutku dan menatapku– tidak! tidak! tidak!' Ia berbalik dengan wajah memerah sempurna. 'Tetapi jika tidak ada Sasuke, mungkin hotelku akan mengalami masa-masa sulit dan pada akhirnya bangkrut...'

Cukup lama ia terdiam menatap lampu tidur diatas meja kecil. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Haaa–" ia kembali menghela napasnya dan bangkit dari atas kasur. Tekadnya sudah bulat, tidak peduli lagi jika mungkin situasi yang mereka hadapi nanti akan sedikit canggung. "bersikaplah professional Naruto–!" Ia menepuk kedua pipinya dan melangkah kearah kamar mandi.

.

Sesosok gadis berambut pink terlihat bersenandung lembut seraya mengecek satu persatu barel wine di dalam gudang. "Sempurna, sama seperti biasa! Kau memang hebat Sakura..." Ucapnya bangga.

"Sakura–!"

Sontak saja gadis bernama Sakura ini menoleh dan mentap seseorang yang sepertinya telah lama berada di belakangnya. "Eh? Naruto-Sama...?"

Naruto tersenyum dan melangkah mendekat. "Maafkan aku mengagetkanmu..."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa..." Ucapnya ramah. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan kembali lagi kesini..." Ia melangkah mendekat dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu...?"

"Sama seperti biasa..." Sahut Naruto. "Bagaimana denganmu...?"

"Sangat baik! Ah– kau ingin bertemu Sasuke-Sama bukan? tetapi ia sedang berada di kebun, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu menunggunya di ru–"

"Kebun? Baiklah terima kasih–!" Ia berbalik dan berlari, meninggalkan Sakura yang meneriaki namanya berulang kali.

"Naruto-Sama–! Tunggu–!" Panggilnya. 'Sial! semoga saja Sasuke tidak akan memotong gajiku karena memperlakukan tamu penting dengan buruk...' Batinnya was-was.

.

"Sasukeeeeeee–!"

Teriaknya ketika melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya dengan sebuah alat pemotong di tangannya.

"Huh? Naruto...?" Sahutnya bingung. Pupil hitamnya menatap sesosok pria pirang yang kini melangkah kearahnya.

"Aku bertemu Sakura dan ia mengatakan jika kau sedang berada di kebun..." Ia melangkah mendekat.

"Sakura tidak mengatakan untuk menungguku...?"

"Ahh– itu..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya canggung. "Ia mengatakan untuk menunggumu, tetapi–"

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini...?" Potong Sasuke.

Ia membungkuk sopan dengan wajah yang memerah. "A-Aku ingin berterima kasih karena telah bekerja sama denganku..."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Hanya itu...?"

"Eh...?" Naruto menatap sang Uchiha bingung.

"Bagaimana jika kau menemaniku seharian...?" Ia melepas kedua sarung tangannya dan melangkah mendekat. "Sebagai pesta perayaan kau telah bekerja sama denganku..."

"H-hey... Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu...?" Naruto mundur secara perlahan. Sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat sorot mata sang Uchiha yang seakan ingin menerkamnya.

"Mengapa kau terlihat takut Uzumaki...?" Goda Sasuke.

'A-apa?!' Merasa tidak terima, Naruto mendekat dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke. "Aku? takut...? Ha– Yang benar saja..." Tepisnya.

Seringai tipis kembali menghiasi wajah sang Uchiha. Dengan sangat perlahan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

'A-apa yang akan dia lakukan?! J-jangan berkedip Naruto! berkedip dan akan menertawakanku. Jangan bergerak! bergerak dan dia akan menertawakanku...' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu makan malam...?" Bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Waa–!" Naruto meloncat kebelakang dan menutup telinganya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protesnya dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

"Hn..." Sasuke menyeringai dan menarik lengan Naruto.

"H-hey! Lepaskan–!"

"Kau lapar bukan...?" Ujarnya datar.

Naruto menatapnya canggung. "Eh? I-iya. Bagaimana kau tahu...?"

"Perutmu bunyi dobe..." Goda Sasuke.

'Sial–! Ini memalukan sekali–!' Teriak Naruto dalam hati.

.

"Hm...?" Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. 'Aku tidak melihat restoran disekitar sini...' Batinnya. "Teme mengapa kau membawaku ke Supermarket? Bukankah kau akan mentraktirku makan siang...?"

"Hn..."

"Kau tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kalimat eh Teme?" Cibirnya.

Dengan santai Sasuke mendorong trolleynya dan mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Hey–!" Teriaknya. "Jangan menyentuh rambutku–!"

"Kau suka pasta...?" Sasuke memilih beberapa macam jenis jenis pasta yang tersusun dalam rak.

Naruto terdiam dan menghampiri sang Uchiha. "Kau akan memasak pasta? Tetapi aku lebih menyukai ramen..."

"Makanan murah dan berlemak seperti itu? Tidak heran jika kau sangat bodoh..." Goda Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?! Hey aku ini pemilik hotel! Bagaimana mungkin aku bodoh?!"

"Hn..." Sahut Sasuke.

'Dasar brengsek–! Hahh– tenang Naruto, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah malaikat penolongmu. jika tidak ada Winery miliknya maka kehidupanmu akan hancur...' Batinnya menenangkan diri.

"Dobe kemarilah..." Panggil Sasuke.

"Apa...?"

Sasuke menyerahkan sebuah plastik dan menunjuk kearah tumpukan tomat. "Bantu aku..."

"Berapa banyak...?"

"Sebanyak mungkin..." Ia kembali mendorong trolley dan meninggalkan Naruto.

'Merepotkan sekali, ia memiliki banyak uang mengapa tidak membeli pasta di restoran saja...?' Dengan gontai ia melangkah kearah tumpukan tomat dan memasukannya kedalam plastik. 'Hmm... 1kg, Sepertinya ini cukup...'

**SRAAAK**

Naruto melempar sekantung penuh tomat kedalam keranjang. "Apakah ini cukup...?" Pupil birunya menatap raut wajah sang Uchiha yang terlihat tidak puas. 'Apakah aku mengambil terlalu banyak...?'

"Dobe..." Ia melambaikan tangannya memanggil sang pirang untuk mendekat.

"Hm...?"

Sasuke menyerahkan trolley kearahnya dan melangkah kearah tumpukan tomat. 'A-apa? Berapa banyak yang ia butuhkan...?' Batinnya ngeri.

"Kau sepertinya sangat terobsesi dengan tomat Teme...?" Sindir Naruto. Ketika sang Uchiha membawa 2 kantung penuh berisikan tomat segar.

"Hn..."

"Tidak heran jika kau memiliki kulit sangat pucat, kau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi vitamin C..." Ejek Naruto.

"Hn..." Gumamnya tidak peduli.

'S-sombog sekali–!' Batin Naruto kesal karena Sauke tidak menanggapi ejekannya. "Kau memang tidak suka berbicara ya teme...?"

"Apakah kau hanya bisa bergumam 'hn' saja...?"

"Mulutmu tidak terasa kaku...?"

"Tidak akan ada wanita yang menyukaimu na– WHOA–!"

Jika saja saat itu Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya, mungkin Naruto harus merasakan malu karena terpleset diatas lantai yang licin.

"H-hampir saja..." Wajahnya pucat dan telapak tangannya menggenggam erat bahu Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja...?"

Suara Sasuke di telinganya seakan mengirim sensasi lebih bagi tubuh Naruto. Sontak saja ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan merapihkan baju. "A-aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih..."

"Hn..." Dengan lembut Sasuke mengusap rambut pirang Naruto. "Berhati-hatilah dobe..."

'A-apa ini? Mengapa dadaku berdegup kencang...?' Pupil matanya menatap tidak percaya kearah punggung sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

**PLOP**

Ia menuang Wine kedalam gelas miliknya. "Haaa–" menghela napasnya dengan berat sebelum meneguknya hingga habis.

'Mengapa aku menjadi aneh seperti ini...' Batinnya dalam hati. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Sasuke di belakangnya. 'Pria berwajah kaku seperti Sasuke bisa terlihat sangat tampan walaupun memegang alat masak di tangannya...' Batinnya kesal.

"Seharusnya kau tidak meminum Wine terlalu banyak sebelum makan malam dobe..."

Pupil birunya menatap lapar kearah sepiring pasta di tangan Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa...?"

"Kau akan mabuk berat..." Sahut Sasuke datar. "Bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa kembali malam ini...?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku menginap disini..." Dengan santai ia mengambil garpu dan menyuap pasta buatan sang Uchiha.

"Lihatlah, kau sudah mabuk..."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. "Mabuk? Ha– tidak mungkin..." Ia kembali menenggak segelas wine.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti..." Sasuke mengambil botol Wine dari tangan Naruto. Namun pria pirang itu berusaha merebutnya kembali. "Kau tidak seharusnya mabuk dengan orang asing sepertiku..." Ia menarik dagu Naruto menghadapnya. "Shikamaru benar, self defense milikmu memang rendah..."

Dengan mata setengah terpejam ia menepuk kedua pipi sang Uchiha dan tersenyum lebar. "Jangan khawatir Shikamaru, Sasuke orang baik. Ia tidak akan marah karena aku tertidur diruangannya..."

"Tetapi kebaikanku ada batasnya Naruto, terutama untuk pria semanis dirimu..."

Dengan lembut Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto mendekat dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Unhhh–" desah Naruto tertahan. Lidah Sasuke bergerak liar didalam mulutnya. "Mfffhh–" alisnya mengerenyit ketika benda lunak dan basah itu menyapu langit-langitnya.

Dengan susah payah ia berusaha melepas pagutan liar mereka. "Hahh– T-Teme yang kau lakukan...?" Protesnya dengan wajah merah sempurna dan tubuh bersandar kearah punggung kursi.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke melucuti pakaian mahal yang membalut tubuh Naruto. "Haruskah aku menjawabnya dobe...?" Bisiknya pelan.

"Hahh– T-Tetapi melakukan hal seperti ini d-dengan seorang pria–" ia memejamkan matanya saat jemari dingin sang Uchiha menyentuh putingnya. "akh–!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba.

"Pria atau wanita, selama aku membuatmu nikmat dengan ini–" Sasuke membuka resleting celananya dan memamerkan kejantanannya yang diatas rata-rata. "Itu terhitung sebagai sex..."

Pupil birunya menatap horror kearah benda diantara selangkangan sang Uchiha 'S-Sial– besar sekali...' Batinnya ngeri. "A-aku harus ke toilet..." Bohongnya untuk melarikan diri. Namun karena masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol, ia tidak bisa berdiri dengan tegap dan pada akhirnya kembali terjatuh di pelukan sang Uchiha.

"Sepertinya kau tidak jago berbohong Uzumaki..." Lidah miliknya menjilat telinga Naruto dengan erotis. Membuat tubuh tan itu menggelinjang tidak nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Mhhh... ahh–hahh..."

Berkali-kali tubuhnya tersentak saat Saauke menyentuhnya di bagian tertentu. Tanpa ia sadari sentuhan Sasuke ternyata mampu membuat kejantanannya berdiri tegak.

"Hn..." Sasuke menyeringai dan mengocok pelan kejantanan Naruto dalam tangannya. "Lihatlah apa yang terjadi denganmu dibawah sini..." Bisiknya menggoda.

"Nhh–hahh... Berisik–!" Napasnya tersengal. Naruto tidak menyangka jika melakukan hal seperti ini dengan pria sombong berwajah angkuh bisa membuat dadanya berdegup kencang dan merasakan aliran darahnya mengumpul disatu tempat dibawah sana. "Jika kau ingin melakukannya maka lakukan saja–!" Teriaknya kesal tidak peduli lagi.

"Aku memang akan melakukannya Dobe..." Ketiga jarinya dengan lembut menekan bibir bawah Naruto, memberi isyarat kepada sang pirang untuk membasahi dengan salivanya.

"Tch..." Dengan sedikit mengerenyit ia menjulurkan lidahnya, membasahi setiap inchi jemari Sasuke sebelum memasukannya kedalam mulut dan menghisapnya. "Nhhh– hhhuff–"

"Kau seharusnya memperlakukan 'sesuatu' dibawah sana dan jemariku dengan adil dobe..."

Mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke, sontak saja pria pirang ini menarik kepalanya menjauh dari jemari sang Uchiha. "Aku tidak akan pernah memasukan benda besar itu kedalam mulutku! Tidak! akan! pernah–!" Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya membentuk tanda 'x'.

"Tidak untuk saat ini, tetapi cepat atau lambat aku akan membuatmu melakukannya untukku..."

'C-cepat atau lambat...?' Batinnya bingung. "M-maksudmu kau akan melakukan hal 'ini' lagi denganku...?"

"Hn..." Gumamnya singkat.

"A-apa?! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu melakukan hal ini lagi pa– Whoa–!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba saat Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya menghadap meja. "A-apa yang ka–AKH–! sakit–!" Teriaknya.

"Hn..." Ia mencelupkan jemarinya kedalam gelas berisikan Wine. "Itu karena kau tidak membasahi jemariku dengan baik..." Dengan sangat perlahan ia kembali memasukan kedua jarinya kedalam lubang sang pirang.

"Akhh–!" Kelopak matanya membuka lebar. Ia menoleh dan menatap horor kearah sang Uchiha. "K-kau nghh– kau menggunakan Wine untuk me– AGH–! A-apa itu...?!" teriaknya kencang saat ujung jemari Sasuke menekan sweet-spotnya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya..." Sasuke menyeringai dan kembali menekan sweet-spot Naruto secara perlahan.

"Tch–! T-tentu saja! Nhh–unhh–! i-ini pertama kalinya bagiku..." Kepalanya mulai terasa pening, dan ia bisa merasakan jemari Sasuke bergerak keluar masuk dengan liar di lubangnya.

"Akan kupastikan hanya aku yang bisa melakukan ini padamu..." Lengan kekarnya memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

"M-melakukan? Maksu– OW–! OW! A-Apa yang kau masukan itu–?!"

"Nhh– kau memang sangat sempit, Tahan sebentar dobe. rasa sakitnya akan hilang..." Sasuke menggeram dan mendorong pinggulnya perlahan.

"AH–! NHH–!" dengan erat Naruto menggenggam tepi meja. Cukup lama bagi Naruto untuk menyadari jika benda keras dan hangat itu adalah kejantanan sang Uchiha yang memaksa bagian bawahnya untuk terbuka. 'Sial–! Bagaimana mungkin benda sebesar itu cukup didalam sana–?!' Batinnya panik.

"Lebarkan kakimu dan relax..." Tangannya mengenggam kejantanan Naruto dan mengocoknya perlahan, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit sang pirang.

"Unhh– Mhh..."

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya ketika mendengar desahan yang mulai mengalun dari bibir sang pirang. "Sudah kukatakan bukan jika sakitnya akan hilang..." Bisiknya pelan seraya mengecup leher dan telinga sang pirang.

"Ahh–! Mhhh... D-dasar Teme–! Unff–!"

Merasakan jika tubuh sang pirang sedikit lebih relax dalam pelukannya Sasuke kembali menekan pinggulnya, memasukan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

"Akhh– Nhh–!" Geramnya menahan rasa sakit. "Hahh–! S-Sasuke, aku tidak yakin ini akan lebih ba– UNHH–!" Pupil birunya mebelalak lebar.

"Disana rupanya..." Seringai puas terlihat jelas diwajah sang Uchiha. "Aku akan membuatmu nyaman sebentar lagi..." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Naruto.

"H-huh...? A-apa yang ka– AHH–! HAAHH–! S-SASUKE AKHH–!" Teriak Naruto saat kejantanan sang Uchiha tepat mengenai sweet spotnya.

"Mhh– nhhh– Naruto..." Ia menggerakan pinggulnya sedikit lebih cepat.

"Ungghhh... AKHH–! S-SASUKE..." Naruto bisa merasakan matanya hampir memutih sempurna. Jika saja Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya mungkin ia akan terjatuh keatas lantai.

"Spread your legs more..." Bisiknya menggoda.

Jemarinya menggenggam erat tepi meja. "Nhh... Ahh– S-Sasuke, perlahan..."

"Kau yakin...?" Ia menyeringai dan menekan pinggulnya lebih dalam.

"AGHH–! S-Sasuke aku– hahhh–!"

"Tahan sebentar Naruto..." Geramnya sambil mengenggam erat kejantanan sang pirang.

"T-Tidak bisa! ughhh–aakkhh... Aku– aku hampir! Jangan mengenggam penisku seperti itu–! Akhh–! S-Sasuke lepas–! Sakit...!"

"Hhh– tidak bisakah kau menahannya...?" Ia kembali mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, merasa iba pada sang pirang.

"Akhh–! Sasuke–! Hahhhh..." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, menahan rasa sakit di kejantanannya yang membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"N-Naruto... Aku hampir..." Ia menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kasar.

"Ahh–! Hahh–! Cepat–! A-aku sudah tidak tahan lagi–!"

"Nhhh–! Naruto–!"

"AKHH– HAHH– S-Sasuke–!"

.

"Air...?"

"T-Tidak, Terima kasih..." Sahut Naruto dari balik selimutnya dengan suara parau.

"Kau baik-baik saja...?" Sasuke mengalungkan handuknya di leher dan duduk di tepi kasur.

"..."

"Oi dobe..." Panggil Sasuke, tidak ingin diacuhkan.

"A-aku baik-baik saja..." Sahutnya terbata.

"Hn..." Sasuke menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto dalam satu tarikan.

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN–?!" teriaknya.

"Bukankah seharusnya itu kata-kataku? Apa yang kau lakukan dibawah selimut seperti itu...?" Tanya Sasuke.

"H-huh...? A-aku..." Naruto terdiam, wajahnya bersemu.

Sasuke menyeringai sepertinya ia tahu alasan Naruto mengumpat di balik selimut. "Kau malu padaku huh–?"

"A-Apa?! Aku tidak malu padamu!" Ia kembali menarik selimutnya untuj menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. "A-aku hanya merasa sedikit canggung. A-aku belum perah melakukan hal 'ini' sebelumnya.." Sahut Naruto dengan wajah menunduk.

"Bahkan dengan wanita...?"

Naruto mengangguk malu.

Sasuke menyeringai dan mengangkat dagu Naruto menghadapnya. "Bagaimana jika kau menjadi kekasihku Naruto...?"

"A-Apa?! T-Tidak! Aku tidak mau–!" Tolaknya langsung.

"Jika kau menjadi kekasihku, kau tidak akan merasa canggung lagi dan bukankah perjanjian bisnis yang kau buat bersamaku akan lebih mudah jika kita berkencan...?" Dengan seringai tipis, Pupil hitamnya menatap lurus kearah sang pirang.

"B-benarkah...?" Dengan wajah sedikit bersemu Naruto sedikit menolehkan wajahnya kearah samping. Kedua pupil hitam itu membuat tubuhnya tidak nyaman.

"Hn..."

Cukup lama ia terdiam dan menatap kedua tangannya. "Uhmm, a-aku belum pernah memiliki kekasih sebelumnya. A-aku tidak mengerti bagaima–"

"Aku akan membantumu..." Bisik Sasuke menggoda.

"Nhh– b-baiklah..." Naruto mengangguk malu, berbalik kearah sang Uchiha dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto..." Bisiknya lembut. Sasuke tersenyum dan balik memeluk Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka jika ternyata pria yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama bisa dengan mudah ia dapatkan.

"A-aku juga mencitaimu Sasuke..." Sahut Naruto, wajahnya memerah sempurna. "A-Apakah mulai sekarang kau dan aku harus selalu bersama...?"

"Hn... Tentu saja dobe..." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai tipisnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kesepian..." Ia mendorong tubuh Naruto keatas kasur.

"T-Teme...?" Pupil birunya menatap horor kearah samg Uchiha yang kini berada diatasnya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan...?"

"Ronde dua..." Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK–!"

Well, Sepertinya Naruto belum terbiasa dengan 'cinta' yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat berbeda akhir-akhir ini..." Sesosok pria dengan rokok terselip dijemarinya menyamankan diri diatas sofa. "Kau terlihat lebih... Uuhh–"

"Hahaha..." Potong Naruto dengan tawa kakunya. "T-Tidak mungkin..." Tepis Naruto. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya.

Shikamaru memincingkan matanya dan melangkah mendekat. "Kau tahu? Mereka bilang jika kau berkencan

maka auramu akan berubah..."

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa berbohong dari sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Katakan padaku siapa mahluk beruntung itu...?"

"Uhh– itu..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Hm...?"

Naruto menyerah dan menunduk. "S-Sasuke..."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga..." Raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa.

"Shika..." Naruto menatap sang Nara lirih.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku–?!" Bentaknya kesal.

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah tahu jika sebenarnya kau berkencan dengan Sasuke, tetapi aku ingin mendengarnya secara langsung dari mulutmu sendiri..." Ujar Shikamaru kesal.

"K-kupikir kau akan membenciku..." Sahut Naruto, kedua tangannya terkepal diatas meja.

"Hhaaa–" Shikamaru mendesah malas. "Mana mungkin aku membencimu bersama Sasuke..." Ia menekan dahi Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dasar bodoh..."

"Oww–oww–!"

Shikamaru tersenyum dan berbalik. "Sekarang aku bisa bersantai..." Melangkah kearah pintu dengan melambaikan tangannya. "Aku ingin berlibur ke eropa selama 6 hari. Jangan mencariku..."

.

**TING**

Pintu lift terbuka, dengan santai Shikamaru melangkah dan melirik kearah seseorang yang sudah lebih dahulu berada dalam lift.

"Kau akan menjaganya...?" Ucapnya singkat.

"Hn..." Ia melangkah keluar dari dalam lift.

"Baguslah, karena kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu..." Sahutnya santai. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan..." Ujar Shikamaru ketika pintu lift kembali tertutup.

"Teme...? Apa yang kau lakukan disini...?"

Ia berbalik dan menatap sesosok pria berambut pirang tengah melangkah kearahnya.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin bertemu denganmu..." Ia membawa pria pirang itu kedalam dekapannya.

"Hey! Jangan memelukku! Aku harus segera bergegas..." Protesnya.

"Hn...?"

"Ponsel milik Shikamaru tertinggal diatas meja!" Ujar Naruto, berusaha terlepas dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." Ia tersenyum, melepas pelukannya dan menatap Naruto yang segera berlari kearah lift. "Dasar dobe..."

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**Wine © MintMojo**

* * *

><p>bagaimana? lumayan atau jelek?<p>

Saya tidak kasih option 'bagus' karna saya sendiri sejujurnya menyadari fic ini kurang greget ^^;

Tapi saya senang bisa ikut event ini. Soalnya bagus untuk latihan fokus(jangan sampe ketuker) dan olahraga jantung e.e degdegannya itu lho... #OppositeParty


End file.
